1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of decoration of interior walls. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of removable scene-scrapes for decorating the walls of children's rooms.
2. Description of The Prior Art
The interior walls of children's rooms are often colorfully decorated. The conventional decorations typically involve either wallpapering or painting scenes on the walls. However, while the wallpapering or painting scenes on the walls may be attractive, one major problem is that they are permanent and cannot be easily removed. Clearly, children's moods change and it would be more desirable to be able to decorate the wall by having removable scenes.
Recently a wall decorating system with removable scenes has been developed. The system usually includes an elongated band affixed on the walls around a child's room at a height which is reachable by the child, and a multiplicity of small cut-out pieces such as animals or cartoon figures which can be removably adhered onto the elongated band. While this type of decorating system provides the desired flexibility, it does not provide a large scale decoration which offers a cohesive scenery system.
The following nine (9) prior art references were found to be relevant to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,020 issued to Labram on Nov. 8, 1927 for "Wall Decoration" (hereafter "the Labram Patent"). PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,378 issued to Eschenbach on Jun. 9, 1931 for "Interchangeable Block Billboard" (hereafter "the Eschenbach Patent"). PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,274 issued to Davidson on Jun. 3, 1969 for "Scenery System" (hereafter "the Davidson Patent"). PA1 4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,218 issued to Travis on Apr. 22, 1986 for "Wall Ornament For Shower And Bathtub Enclosures" (hereafter "the Travis Patent"). PA1 5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,604 issued to Martinez et al. on Feb. 13, 1990 for "Adhesive Wall Decorating System" (hereafter "the Martinez Patent"). PA1 6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,141 issued to Sudmann on Dec. 24, 1991 for "Decorative Strips For Shower Partitions" (hereafter "the Sudmann Patent"). PA1 7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,318 issued to Lorizio on Jun. 2, 1992 for "Security Object System" (hereafter "the Lorizio Patent"). PA1 8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,246 issued to Kauss et al. on Mar. 23, 1993 for "Wall Decorating System" (hereafter "the Kauss Patent"). PA1 9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,213 issued to Borden on Mar. 30, 1993 for "Decorative Framing Border Or Enclosure Device" (hereafter "the Borden Patent").
The Labram Patent discloses a wall decoration. It includes a background unit of wallpaper with a scenic picture appearing on the wallpaper. The scenic picture is small so as to give the impression that it is located at a distance from the observer. Additional objects such as a tree or the like are larger than any other single object in the background decoration so that when the objects are superimposed upon the wallpaper, the objects will stand out and will combine with the remainder of the decoration to impart to the whole a perspective effect with the object forming the foreground of the picture.
The Davidson Patent discloses a scenery system. It includes a continuous picture which is made up of three modular panels. These panels are held in place in their lower ends by a channel which is attached to the floor of the room. The panels fit into vertical edge guides. These edge guides have channels with a fore-and-aft thickness sufficient to receive the edge portions of the panels. A multiplicity of substitute panels can be used to interchange the panels when a change in scene is desired.
The Travis Patent discloses a wall ornament for shower and bathtub enclosures. It includes a waterproof ornament or poster adapted for mounting upon the wall of a tub or shower enclosure. The photo is imprinted with a special moisture-proof, water-resistant ink upon a sheet of synthetic paper which essentially includes an extruded polypropylene film.
The Martinez Patent discloses an adhesive wall decorating system. It includes self-appliques conveniently pressed onto substrate sheets to create a decorative wall scene. The decorative scene can subsequently be changed by peeling off the appliques and repositioning them on the substrate sheets.
The Kauss Patent discloses a wall decorating system. The Kauss Patent is similar to the Martinez Patent but with an improved flexible and conformable ionomeric resin-based sheet material to construct the appliques and backing sheets.
The Eschenbach Patent discloses an interchangeable billboard. It includes a frame and a multiplicity of interchangeable box units adapted to be placed adjacent to each other and detachably secured in the frame so their pictorial sides are aligned with the front surface of the frame.
The Sudmann Patent discloses decorative strips for shower partitions. It includes a bent tube which, with framework connectors and a base part, is formed into a frame. The glass filling is held by special frame profiles extending from the tube. The decorative strips are clipped onto the framework profile and the wall strip.
The Lorizio Patent discloses a security object system. It includes a pillowcase provided with renderings of a home; and mother and father figures are provided with detachable pockets adapted to hold the removable male and female dolls bearing a familial resemblance to the figures rendered on the pillowcase. The system is used by providing an infant with the pillow and doll as a security object.
The Borden Patent discloses a decorative framing border or enclosure device. It includes a transparent or translucent polymeric decorative framing border or enclosure device which can enclose a picture or the like.
It can be seen that although the general concept of using removable self-adhesive appliques to decorate children's room has been disclosed by various prior art patents, the cited prior art references fail to teach a series of different window frames and a series of different inside scenes which can be interchangeably combined and affixed to the walls of children's rooms to form imitated window scenes for children's rooms. It is therefore desirable to have a new system with removable scene-scapes bordered by an imitated window frame for decorating the walls of children's rooms, where the scene-scapes are interchangeable.